Butterbean's Cafe: The Deadly Curse
Unknown Author. I, Sadly don't know what to say anymore. But i have wrote this article to tell you that i moved away because this episode of Butterbean's Cafe really destroyed my family. And i now have decided to get away from a curse that almost nearly killed me. And this is my story. Does anyone know about the show Butterbean's Cafe? It is an animated preschool fantasy television series created by Jonny Belt and Robert Scull, the creators of Bubble Guppies. Which was Ordered By Nickelodeon. The series follows Butterbean, a fairy who runs a neighborhood café with her friends. The series involves "creative cooking, a farm-to-table philosophy, and a social-emotional curriculum that focuses on leadership skills". A total of 40 episodes have been ordered. The series premiered on November 12, 2018. But there was an obviously an episode that possessed my family. Similar to a creepypasta i once read called wubbzysuicide666.win. There were hundreds of reports on the news about the episode being to cursed for children to watch. And some kids in the world would have nightmares for a week about the characters killing them. I remember that day when i found the episode. Christmas was coming. That meant that i had to do a christmas shopping trip for the family to see what they liked. My 1st stop was Famous Footwear because Grandpa Tristan needed some new shoes. My 2nd stop was The Apple Store because my dad needed a new cell phone because his old phone was accidentally dropped in a cup of Pepsi. But my last stop, It was really hard to find. I had to buy my little sister a gift. My final solution was to go to amazon. I went to see if they had any DVD's related to the show Butterbean's Cafe. But i finally found a solution. It was a DVD called Butterbean's Cafe Lost Episode. The DVD costed 6.90. As soon as i hit purchase, The power started flickering for about 4 seconds. My mom asked if i was messing with the power supply. But i wasn't. She proved me right. I had to use the bathroom, But by the time i got there, I noticed my eyes were replaced with black hollow holes. I didn't scream, I decided to fill my sink with warm water. And when i was finished. The hollow holes were gone for good. My mom called me down for dinner, We were having Salisbury Steak, Sweet Potatoes and Fruit Salad. My favorite. As christmas eve came, We all went to my grandmother's house for christmas eve dinner and watch a few christmas movies like, Frosty The Snowman and Santa Claus is Coming To Town. That night, We came home from my grandmothers. I was worried that the DVD i bought from Ebay might've been cursed. The next morning, We headed down for christmas presents. My sister thanked me for the present i got her. Later that evening, My parents and my grandparents were going out to eat because only me and my sister only got a kid friendly dinner, Because most times on christmas dinner, We eat a caesar salad that i really hate. (Still in the works) Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Lost Episodes